


After A Run

by lesbomancy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/F, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: Tracer and Emily discover a new kink, because that's fun!





	

Lena stumbled into her apartment, panting and tired from her morning run. Doing three a day was an interesting New Year’s resolution but she wasn’t sure she’d stick with it, not when she already saw Emily infrequently enough as is. She pulled herself to the kitchen and quickly drank enough water for four Lena Oxtons and made her way to the bedroom. She didn’t want to wake Emily up but that already looked to be something that she did’t have to worry about.

The ginger haired brit laid back in their bed on top of the duvet, her fingers curled over her cunt and inside of her while her thumb rubbed at her clit. She didn’t notice Lena until the woman was all the way to the bed and by then she had jumped up in embarassment, her cheeks flushed.

“Hi, luv!”

“Le-EEENA!” Emily squeaked loudly.

“You reek,” Emily said with a mock purr.

“I do! Three runs a day, Winston says I can’t do it but so far so good! Only downside is the stink.”

“Not much of a downside to me, sweetheart.”

“I know!” Lena said. “But for me it is.”

“Then bathe, you twit.”

 

Lena tossed her chronal accelerator to it’s dock on the nightstand and pulled her shirt off. Her perky little breasts didn’t make much in the way of motion as she posed before Emily, the ginger haired girl biting her lip as she watched her girlfriend show off.

“What, too early for a show?”

“No, just-... thinking about how I could clean you just as good. With my tongue.”

“Love, I just-... I just worked out. I smell like low tide!” Lena protested.

“Smells sexy to me.”

Lena blushed visibly, turning away to toss her shirt into a clothes hamper. She spoke away from Emily, partially in shame. “Well, maybe you could clean me!”

“I’d love to. Shove my nose in your pits, lick up all that sweat until you’re bone dry.”

 

Lena turned around, biting her bottom lip as she stared at Emily. The ginger nodded and Lena let out a frustrated grunt, grabbing Emily by her pigtails and pulling her to her abs, gently forcing the ginger into her sweaty skin.

“Y’like that? Y’like it when I’m dirty? When I’m stinky?”

Emily stuck her tongue out, lapping at Lena’s abs. Her fingers grabbed at her lover’s sides and she moaned loudly againt the taut skin. “I do!” She said repeatedly, “God, yes!”

Happy with the answer, Lena heaved a breath. The closeness, the heat and the intensity had her getting hard and no matter how hard she tried to tuck, sometimes it just-... got loose. The small bulge in her running shorts pressed against Emily’s chest and the ginger reached up to gently squeeze at Lena’s small package.

“Someone is excited,” she said tauntingly.

Lena huffed and pulled Emily up by the pigtails, one of her arms raised. The pungent odor of the morning run and the slick sweat in her hairless armpit had Emily smiling. Lena blushed as she made eye contact with her lover; no smarmy quips could save her from simply wanting her lover to enjoy herself. She rammed Emily’s face into her sweaty armpit and rubbed it around roughly.

Moaning, Emily began to lap away at the salty liquid in Lena’s armpit, running her tongue from her side to under her arm with each press of her warm, velvety tongue. In between every other lick she pressed her nose deep in the crevice and inhaled as deeply as possible.

With a trembling hand, Lena reached into her own pants and began to play with her half-erect cock. She pumped her hand up and down through her work-out shorts and Emily followed suite, the naked ginger fingering herself once more as they sat on their knees atop the bed that was far too large for both of the slight-framed women.

When Lena felt her pit starting to resemble something clean, the blushing briton pulled Emily’ head away and shifted positions so that her left arm could be rasied and she was grasping her cock in her right hand. Emily quickly swatted it away, the woman wanting to treat Lena so with one free hand she struggled to find something for it to do… until she found one of Emily’s nipples. She pulled repeatedly, twisting and flicking as Emily dove into her armpit, the filth giving her no shortage of lubrication as she fingered herself.

Emily’s body tensed up, her face pressing hard into Lena’s armpit to the point where her lip caught on some of her lover’s skin and curled back. She climaxed and loudly moaned ‘oh, Lena!’ with every single thrum of orgasm until she hung limp against Lena’s body, her hand pumping her lover’s cock until it felt tense and Lena herself was sputtering for words. Her cum splashed into her running shorts, coating her own cock and Emily’s hand with a lot of repressed sexual tension. Her body jerked forward with each pump that Emily gave, the ginger forcing as much of it as she could out of Lena until she pulled Emily’s hand out of her pants.

She quickly went in to kiss Emily, the ginger promptly pushing Lena away towards the edge of the bed. “You’re leaking cum. Off the bed, I just did the sheets!”

Lena jumped off of the bed, still dressed from the waist down despite a trail of milky white cum trailing down her left leg. She wrinkled her nose in protest.

“You just spent five minutes lickin’ my pits, luv!”

“... and it takes an hour to do laundry crusted with sex.” Emily fired back without missing a beat. “Go take a bath!”

Lena pouted, which only served as a reason for Emily to blow a kiss through the air. She blushed and promptly jumped into the shower.


End file.
